Patent Document 1 discloses an awning having a fractal structure which is constituted by four basic elements having a dihedral shape having a quadrilateral shape when viewed in a plane such that the basic elements are placed adjacent to each other leftwardly and rightwardly, forwardly and rearwardly, and upwardly and downwardly, wherein the respective basic elements are placed such that gaps as ventilation means are formed therebetween, but these gaps are nullified for light interception means when the basic elements are viewed in a maximum light-interception direction which is inclined by a predetermined angle.
Patent Document 1 further discloses, as a fabrication method thereof, forming partial cutouts in plastically-deformable plate members and folding the same to form fractal structure members (awning members).